


let go of your fears

by madnessiseverything



Series: a wilder narnia [5]
Category: Chronicles of Narnia (Movies), Chronicles of Narnia - All Media Types, Chronicles of Narnia - C. S. Lewis
Genre: Comfort, Ficlet, Gen, Narnia is alive, narnia and her protégés
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:27:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27561487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madnessiseverything/pseuds/madnessiseverything
Summary: When the four siblings sit huddled together amidst imposing rocks and wounded warriors, the ground reaches up to hold onto them with fierce protectiveness.
Series: a wilder narnia [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1952599
Comments: 4
Kudos: 79





	let go of your fears

**Author's Note:**

> another tumblr ficlet i've decided to put up here, and another glimpse at a narnia that lives and breathes
> 
> (title from "home" by amarante)

Buried under the body of Maugrim, Peter feels the grass tangle itself in his fingers and a hum of what he can only describe as approval runs through the ground underneath him. His eyes burn with tears at the feeling and his breath is shallow, but as Susan and Lucy push at the dead wolf, the earth seems to tremble in excitement at what he has done. Then his sisters are in his arms and Peter forgets all about it in the face of his nauseated relief. 

Edmund has his eyes screwed shut when the dwarf’s blade presses against his throat. He feels so cold, he thinks distantly. His entire body aches and his heart hammers against his ribs in a painful flutter. His hands are pressed into the mud underneath him, clutching at it desperately. He almost screams when the ground responds to his grip, but instead, comfort floods his chest at the gentle squeeze. His eyes open just in time to see the dwarf torn away from him.

Lucy only realises her feet are bare when she leaves the stone table to press her hand into the nearest tree. Tears stream down her face and she can’t get the words out. The moss is damp underneath her and the ground shudders in time with her breaths. Gasping, she kneels to instead dig her fingers into the moss and press closer to the mourning earth. Above her, she hears the trees whisper amongst each other and she sobs gratefully. 

Susan’s feet tangle themselves in her dress as they rush towards the battlefield. She catches herself with her hands stretched out in front of her. She hits the dry grass with a grunt and is about to push herself back up when the ground under her hands vibrates. Instead, she gasps and bows down to touch her forehead to the ground as well. She doesn’t know what the murmur means, but it soothes her terrified heart and strengthens her arms.

When the four siblings sit huddled together amidst imposing rocks and wounded warriors, the ground reaches up to hold onto them with fierce protectiveness. 

**Author's Note:**

> i have a [narnia tumblr](https://bloodybigwardrobe.tumblr.com/) and am also on [twitter](https://twitter.com/notanycritter), feel free to drop by to talk to me! :D


End file.
